3rdstagefandomcom-20200214-history
English
__TOC__ Idioms * in lieuluː of : in stead of English Tutoring Articles Hong Kong is at war, and why should the world be worried. (Nov 13 2019) * [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/ordinance ordinance] : a law, usually of a city or town, that forbids or restricts an activity * public assemblies * [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/beleaguered beleaguered] police force ** /bɪˈliːɡəd $ -ərd/, experiencing a lot of problems or criticism * Anti-Extradition Law Amendment Bill ** be obliged to take supportive roles instead * grew to a new height * chronologies given by the police ** [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/chronology chronology] : /krəˈnɒlədʒi $ -ˈnɑː-/, an account of events in the order in which they happened, 서술 ** [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/chronicle chron‧i‧cle] : /ˈkrɒnɪkəl $ ˈkrɑː-/, a written record of a series of events, especially historical events, written in the order in which they happened, 연대기 * brutality of the police force ** [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/brutal brutal] - adj. very cruel and violent ** [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/brutality brutality] - n. cruel and violent behaviour, or an event involving cruel and violent treatment * live round ** A live round is a bullet which can be shot. A real bullet, as opposed to the blank one, which is not real. * at point-blank range adv. a gun fired point-blank is fired very close to the person or thing it is aimed at ** The victim was shot point-blank in the chest. ** The bullet was fired at point-blank range. * in critical condition * seize the gun in the policeman's hand ** v. /siːz/, to take hold of something suddenly and violently (= grab); to take control of a place suddenly and quickly, using military force * [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/adamant adamant] - adj. /ˈædəmənt/, determined not to change your opinion or a decision that you have made, 단호한 * [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/raid raid] - n. a short attack on a place by soldiers, planes, or ships, intended to cause damage but not take control * riot - rioter * [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/cease cease] fire ** v. /siːs/, to stop doing something or stop happening * turn out to be empty * [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/search-warrant search warrant] granted by the court ** n. a legal document that gives the police official permission to search a building * [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/raise-eyebrows raised eyebrows] of the public ** if something raises eyebrows, it surprises people * off-the-mark ** A long way from an intended target.; incorrect or inaccurate. * Vice-Chancellor * [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/cohort cohort] ** n, /ˈkəʊhɔːt $ ˈkoʊhɔːrt/, someone’s cohorts are their friends who support them and stay loyal to them, 무리/동료/지지자 * [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/opine opined] ** v. /əʊˈpaɪn $ oʊ-/, to say what your opinion is about something, 의견을 말하다/생각하다 * sense of humanity * launch [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/assault assault] ** n. /əˈsɔːlt $ əˈsɒːlt/, the crime of physically attacking someone, 맹공격/강습 ** sexual assault on women * [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/muppet muppet] - n, an insulting word for someone who is stupid or who has done or said something stupid Patterns * interested, excited, involved, related ** be interested in ~ ** be involved in ~ ** be related to ~ ** be excited to ~ * I'm into = be fond of, be crazy about, be mad about * I'm totally ~ * I'm not big on ~ = I'm not good at ~, I'm poor with ~ * I'm not in the mood for/to ~ * I heard that ** I heard that skipping a meal is bad for health. * Emotion/Feeling * used to vs usually ** used to : past habit or past *** He used to visit his country house at the weekends. - past habit *** He used to work in a bank. - past ** usually : current habit *** She usually cooks fish on Fridays. Idioms * spring to mind : bring * work at/'for' * work in ** + place ** + city ** + country ** + department ** + industry * Memory ** [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/have-a-memory-like-a-sieve have a memory like a sieve] : to forget things easily, to have bad memory ** If my memory serves'' me correctly : 내 기억이 맞다면 ** [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/jog-somebody-s-memory '''jog somebody's memory] : to stimulate someone's memory to recall something ** [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/refresh-somebody-s-memory refresh somebody's memory] : to make someone remember something ** [https://www.ldoceonline.com/dictionary/commit-something-to-memory commit something to memory] : to learn something so that you remember it, = memorize Vocabulary * travel, trip, tour, journey ** trip *** Short-term *** take/have/go on/make a trip ** journey *** Long-term *** Life is a journey ** tour *** Usually with well planned schedule or guide * homework, task, assignment ** homework : uncountable *** much homework (O), homeworks (X) ** task, assignment : countable Kitchen Verbs Cafe Expressions * What can I get for you? = What would you like? * Do you want whipped cream on top? * Do you want mug or plastic cup? * For here, to go? * How much is it if I add a shot? * Can I have a large, triple-shot, sugar-free, non-fat latte, please? * Do you need room (for milk/cream) ? * pick up window * whole milk / 1-2% milk / fat-free milk / skim milk * coffee sleeve = coffee holder * lid/sleeve Grammar Infinitive vs Gerund * 예문 ** Let me go there with you. ** Don't make her cry. ** How long do you want to stay here. ** I wish to make a complaint. ** Do you mind me smoking. ** I enjoyed playing the game. ** You should avoid staying too long. * 주의할 예제 ** I saw her standing there. * remember ** remember to do : 미래성 ** remember ~ing : 과거성 Preposition Place and Time * Without preposition ** today, yesterday, tomorrow : adverb ** this year/month ** next year/month ** last year/month ** this/yesterday/tomorrow morning ** downtown : adverb Readings * 20강. to 부정사 vs 동명사 * Verb + object + infinitive/gerund